Unreal: The Story of Tizon
by TheJayTeazy
Summary: The Story of Vegeta's eldest son Tizon. The time he interacts with comrades and how he met Goku in OtherWorld. MILD PROFANITY


I don't own Dragonball Z.

TIZON POV

My name is Tizon. I am the lost son of Prince Vegeta. I am the Original Super Saiyan. I know Kaio-Ken, The Spirit Bomb, The Kamehameha Wave, Instantaneous Transmission, and I created Instantaneous Time Transmission to go back through time. I fought Majin Buu and I can go Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. I fought Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons. I am the only 2nd generation Super Saiyan 4. I've trained with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Roshi, Tien, Yamcha, Pikkon, Krillin, and King Kai. I could kill every one and not be stopped. I also fused with Earth's Shenron. I have a half little brother named Trunks. I am a full blood Saiyan. Bulma is not my mother. That is why Trunks is my half-brother. I've only met Alternate Future Trunks.

PERSONALITY

My personality is like my father. I love to fight and will back down from a challenge. It wasn't long before I was in the Gravity Chamber at Capsule Corp. training with my father. We really were father and son. We look, think, and act the same. We also both hate Goku's pesky wife and love fighting and also hate the human race.

MY RETURN POST BUU SAGA

I just appeared in the Gravity Room with my dad and Trunks. Bulma told Trunks everything she knew about she had pictures of me holding Trunks. The second he sees he goes Super Saiyan and runs to me screams."Tizon your back! Did you beat Broly", Trunks excitedly asks. Trunks tells me how they died fighting Buu and that Gohan told him how I came back a Super Saiyan 3 and fought Super Buu before Super Vegito. "Wanna learn the move I killed Broly", I ask my eagerly hyper brother. Trunks screams," Yeah I wanna know". I taught the Saiyan Explosion Technique to trunks he mastered it in seconds. I taught Trunks everything I knew. The next day, I met Goten he looks exactly like Goku. He was also a Super Saiyan and fused with Trunks to face the original Super Buu before he absorbed and killed both of them. When Trunks died Buu had to answer to THE ASS WHOOPING I gave him to avenge my brother's death. Goten and Goku are sort of like me and dad look and act just alike. Goten and Trunks fused and asked could me and Gohan fuse. "Can you and Gohan fuse", Gotenks the super brat asks. I calmly say," Gozon is wild-card murderer he destroys any and everything ". The boy yells," Super Gogeta is my dad he can beat Gozon". Gohan hears our conversation and enters the room and says," Gozon couldn't be contained in a door-less Hyperbolic Time Chamber, nothing can stop the rage in the unholy Saiyan-hybrid fusion known as Gozon. Gotenks, eager to see the fusion challenges us to face him. We decided to tell the story of the last we ever fused in Otherworld. Frieza and Cell decided to cause problems so when me and Gohan we fused. The first the fusion said was," My name is Gozon. I've come to kill you". Gozon beat Frieza and Cell. "Then he raised Hell in H.F.I.L he literally fought everyone twice. Once he got to Earth he tried to destroy it. Luckily before the blast was ready we defused and Tizon was about to kill my mom. She knows he hates her frying pan and know the Saiyan Explosion Technique. Tizon is a murderer and I'm a wild-card, Gohan says referring to Gozon being a wild-card murderer. The boys defuse and run when we start the fusion dance but, don't finish. Vegito walks in after hearing our story and laughs;" Gozon isn't what you wanna see in dreams he might kill you then". I laugh," Chi-Chi coming at me with that damn frying pan is you don't wanna dream about". We all laughed at jokes just cracked. Just then Goten ran back with Chi-Chi and starts yelling at me. The first thing I said was," You better not grab that damn pan". "Goten told me you threatened to fuse into Gozon", she screams. "I was just scaring the kid" I laughed

CAPSULE CORP. POST BUU

My dad laughs at the way Goten pissed his pants when I scared him, and tells me to help Trunks maintain Super Saiyan 2 at 1,000 times Earth's gravity. Trunks get your ass in here", I yell. Trunks yells back," Coming, just a minute". He enters a Super Saiyan so he can walk around. "Try to go Super Saiyan 3" I say. "The trick is to push for a higher level to achieve the level you want", I say cutting him off. He attempts to but, fails. I decide to give him a push I fired a Final Flash at him. After about 5 minutes he surpassed Super Saiyan and saved himself from death. He had finally achieved his goal to be the youngest Super Saiyan 2 ever. He beat me by 2 years. Trunks' plan was to surprise Goten in a spar. My plan was to kill someone. Gero and 19 returned to take over but they were prepared to take a Super Saiyan 3. Gero kills Trunks to display his power I kill them both and blow up ¼ of Earth. I moved into to the Time Chamber to keep myself from killing Goku. He such a whiny bitch when you hurt this planet.

32,120 Time chamber years later POST GT

I have been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 32,120 years I reached Super Saiyan 4. One day Dende comes in begging me to save the Z-Fighters from Broly. I tell Dende," I'll save my grandson and Trunks and then I'll kill Broly". "Please save all of them please", Dende begs. "Fine and don't cry", I say teleporting away. I could've sworn I killed Broly. I immediately snapped in a flash I killed Broly in one blast. I grabbed Vegeta Jr. and Trunks, I teleported to the Lookout with their lifeless bodies. I went back and grabbed Goten and Vegeta, I took then to the Lookout. After That, I grabbed Gohan and teleported back to the lookout. Finally, I grab Goku who is still a kid and Goku Jr. Once I return to the Lookout I go to the Time Chamber before they can see me. Goku comes into the Time Chamber to thank. At sight of him I attack. I died when they all joined in and I have barely trained.

THIS SECTION IS IN VEGETA JR.'S POV.

They just killed my Grandpa for no reason he never anything wrong he saved our lives and the killed him. I flew away from them. I thought the Great Goku was nice but, he killed Grandpa. It wasn't fair they shouldn't. Before Goku said anything I cut him off and said," I will never forget this or forgive you, I will kill you all"

10 YEARS LATER

Today I will kill Goku I have watched them they never trained for a decade. I trained for over thousands of hours of agonizing training. Today I will compete in the World Tournament. I am now 18 years old and strong enough to kill the Z-Fighters left which are the Saiyan Z-fighters. The Prince of Saiyan hasn't trained since they killed grandpa. I arrive at the tournament and kill my first opponent. Decimate me second opponent. I send my last opponent in to oblivion. I am now World Champion. The first thing I do is kill the last Z-Fighters.


End file.
